


Re-wired

by laundry_casket



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Computer (Invader Zim) - Freeform, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm Bad At Titles, Ill add them as I go, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, jhonen im sorry for stomping directly on your grave, rip why doesn't computer have a tag yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laundry_casket/pseuds/laundry_casket
Summary: Somehow, Dib strikes up a shaky friendship with Zim's Computer, leading into a better understanding to not only Zim but also the Computer itself.
Relationships: Dib & Computer, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Computer
Kudos: 10





	Re-wired

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing with this lmao. Sorry for such a short first chapter too.
> 
> Shout out to reraimu on ffnet for writing the only ship fic for these two I could find and for dragging me into this hole. I'll link it down in the end.

It wasn’t unusual to find Dib lurking (heroically lurking mind you) outside Zim’s base these days or in fact any day. What was unusual, however, was the lack of spyware. No cameras, no secret recorders, no inventions. 

Without the steady soft, almost unnoticeable beeping from his gear, it was dead silent. Well, outside from the crickets chirping, or Zim’s neighbors yelling, or the occasional owl or stray baby, there was no sound. Any normal person would be unnerved. But Dib wasn’t normal and Zim definitely wasn’t. 

Zim also wasn’t home. Perfect. Briefly, Dib shuffled his boots against the sidewalk, staring down Zim’s weirdly constructed home carefully. One by one, the little gnomes dotting Zim’s’ lawn deactivated, their beady red glowing eyes fading into dull grey shells. With a sharp click, the front door unlocked and swung open.

Dib took a deep breath. Another. He swung one leg in front of the other, determinedly walking to the door. He hopped up the steps and slunk inside. The door slammed behind Dib, making him flinch and jump forwards a few steps more. Dib glanced back at the door and suspiciously looked around Zim’s living room. 

The lights were dimmed, TV was off, and the couch was empty. GIR and Minimoose had been brought along with whatever off planet scheme Zim was up to. His old spy cams had recorded Zim and his minions piling into the Voot, Gir screeching excitedly about… candy? Whatever it was, Dib had already worried about it enough for today (his therapist has said it was set schedules for himself throughout the day, so he’d settled for only ten hours a day dedicated to preparing for Zim). 

The ceiling tiles shifted, startling Dib out of his thoughts, and wires slithered down, followed by a screen. It flashed white and faded into a mellow pink, giving the room a somewhat friendlier glow. 

Dib couldn’t hold down his grin. The screen lowered until it was at eye level. Then, after a minute of silence, a surprised-but somehow still bored-sounding- voice rang out. 

“You came.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reraimu's fic Rigging the Hard Drive >: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6296095/1/Rigging-the-Hard-Drive  
> It's seriously good but sadly unfinished. Give it a read if you're interested!


End file.
